


Skulls & Flowers

by gothboobs



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M, Underage Drinking, allusions to drug use, implied rickcest, lots of Spanish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5089511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothboobs/pseuds/gothboobs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick and Ric take Morty to see the parades in Mexico celebrating Day of the Dead...but then they decide to make a little bet with each other with Morty caught in between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skulls & Flowers

**~Beside each Spanish phrase is a number. The translations are in the notes at the end~**

* * *

 

“Ey, despierta hijo de puta, feliz día de los Muertos!”[1]

Morty cringed as the sudden noise sliced through the fog of a deep dream and battered him awake. His head pounded as he scrubbed at his sticky, crusted-over eyelids, sat up, and turned to look at the shouting silhouette invading his room. Ric marched over and ruffled Morty’s hair, tussling him hard enough that Morty gave up collapsed back onto his pillows.

“Oy, wrong direction, Morty. Gotta get up, we –we got shit to do!”

Morty groaned low in his throat. What time was it? Last night for Halloween, since he had trick-or-treated the night before on the 31st, Rick had taken him to crazy intergalactic costume party and let Morty get wasted on glittery alien booze before bringing him out on the floor and dancing until the early hours of the morning. Morty attempted to open his eyes again and felt like the light was literally burning into his brain through his retinas.

“I am dead.”

Ric paused before plunking down on the bed beside Morty and howling with laughter, “Oh my god, is this your first hangover? Mi pequeño bebé —”[2]

Morty twisted away and moaned toward the wall, “Go away I wanna sleeeeeeep—”

Instead, Ric grabbed hold of Morty and alternated between tickling his ribs and shaking him awake as Morty complained and lazily tried to move away.

“Hey!” Rick stalked into Morty’s bedroom and readjusted the color of his all-black suit, “Y-you break him you gotta-euuchhgg-you gotta get me another one.”

“Ooooh,” Ric whistled as he looked Rick up and down and bit his lip, “You look good enough to eat, Rick. Did you get all dressed up for me? “Aunquea estas alturas deberías saber quete prefiero sin nada de ropa…”[3]

“Please.” Rick sniffed delicately and raised his eyebrow at his younger self and cast an appraising eye on his counterpart’s outfit, “I always look this good. You, on the other hand. Purple? Really?”

Ric was wrapped tightly in an excellently cut violet three-piece suit that squeezed the curves of his athletic frame and accentuated his dark skin juuuust right. His dress shirt was nearly obscured by the dozen or so gaudy chains hanging around his neck and dramatic black eyeliner making him look more devilish than usual.

“Purple is our favorite color, so don’t act like you don’t want to jump my bones right now, fucker.”

“Oh my god...”

Morty’s plaintive whine redirected the Ricks’ attention back down to the sleepy sixteen-year old who angrily pouted at them with red eyes and a blanket wrapped around him like a cocoon.

“Jeez Morty, y-y-you’re re-really handling your hangover like a bitch.”

“Gee, Rick, that’s—that’s really sexist.” Morty raised an eyebrow as he fluffed his pillow up, “M-mom goes through a case of wine in a week, she’s probably hungover half the t-time she’s awake and she handles it fine.” Morty capped his mini lecture with a prolonged yawn and then turning to each Rick, “Good night, Rick, good night, Ric,” flopped face-first into his pillows and threw the blanket over his head.

Rick walked to the edge of the bed, ripped the covers off and snapped his fingers, “Ge-euughh-et up and get dressed to go visit graves and parades and eat-euughhh-and shit.”

Morty sat up and shivered, “W-what?”

“Ugh, Morty, try to keep up. Today is _November 2 nd,_ dawg, w-w-we got a bunch’a ghostly family members comin’ back to party, so-so we gotta go to Mexico, and you’re _holding us up Morty._ ”

Morty blinked at the two immaculately dressed Ricks standing in front of him shining in the early morning dawn as he eloquently inquired: “Uh…w-what?”

Rick turned on heel and left as Ric laughed and shoved his hands in his pocket, emerging with a little plastic packet which he threw at Morty, smacking him in the forehead. “Get changed Morty, hurry up.”

Too tired to care, Morty ripped the packet with his teeth, bit his tongue a couple times to get saliva going, and swallowed the two small pills inside. Staggering to his feet to his closet, a sensation of cold liquid started in his stomach and abruptly flooded through his body. In a matter of seconds, it disappeared again, stealing Morty’s hangover, aches and pains, and sore muscles away. Morty arched his back and brushed curls back from his forehead with pleasant surprise, “Damn, th-those will be pretty useful in college…”

Downstairs, Ric was winking and smirking at a very shocked Beth who was holding her hands to the sides of her face in surprise. “This-this is _who,_ dad?”

“My younger self portaled here to hang out and go to the parades in Mexico.”

“Hey, Beth!” Ric took Beth’s hands from her cheeks and held them in his own smiling at her, “Only if it’s okay with you, okay, mi querida?”

Beth blushed gently and smiled, “Well, you _will_ be my dad right? Sh-should I call you dad too?”

Ric grinned wickedly and glanced at his older self before darting his eyes back to Beth and gripped her hands warmly he rumbled, “Ay dios mío, mi hija es tan dulce, ¡qué bendición!”[4]

“Oh, ya callate.”[5]

“Dad!” Beth glared at Rick before smiling at Ric, “It was so great meeting you _dad_. Have fun with Morty and well, yourself today!”

“Gracias.”

Morty appeared, fresh faced and chipper, bounding into the kitchen holding his tie and his jacket. In grey slacks and a white shirt, Morty looked cute but stiff.  “Hi, Mom.”

“Hi Morty,” Beth waved him off, “Oh hun, you don’t need to wear a tie and jacket—”

“Rick and Ric got dressed up though!”

Beth shrugged, “Alright, Morty, but you’ll get hot.”

“Le—eughh-t’s get going, or we’ll be late.”

“And I’m headed off to work;” Beth kissed each Rick, “Bye dad, bye… _dad_!” Giggling as she smooched Ric on the cheek and was given a warm kiss back in return. “Have fun with your granddads, Morty.”

“Okay, mom. S-see you tonight.”

The three men headed out to the garage and piled into Rick’s flying saucer as Rick fired up the controls. As Morty sat in the back seat he quietly reflected that today was probably going to be a little difficult on his self-control, judging by how both of the Rick’s were dressed. Ric was his usual flashy, sparkly, larger-than-life rocker self, which of course had Morty salivating, but _his_ Rick looked gorgeous as ever today too. It was unusual to see Rick dressed up, and today was no exception, but he seemed to have put extra work into his appearance. His black suit fit him perfectly, and paired with a black shirt that was unbuttoned enough for Morty to see the sharp edges of his collarbone meeting just beneath his Adam’s apple which quivered as tipped his head back and drank from his flask.

“Stop staring, Morty, y-y-you’re gonna burn a hole in this suit, and it was expensive.”

Morty huffed and looked out the window as Rick glared at him through the rearview mirror. Ric twisted to glance at Morty before chuckling to his older self, “Ey, vamos a divert irnos un poco con él hoy”[6]

“Ten cuidado, habla más españo la hora”[7]

“Yeah!” Morty stuck his tongue out,“Sé hablar español, ¡así que no más conversasiones en secreto!”[8]

Rick rolled his eyes and glared into the rearview mirror again, “N-no need to talk shit Morty, You are _barely_ conversational.” Turning to Ric he smirked, “Habla rápido y ya, él sólo sera capaz de captar un par de palabras”[9]

"¿Qué es rápido?"[10]

Ric patted Morty on the knee affectionately, “Oh, don’t worry, bebé, the adults are just having an adult conversation.”

Morty moved his knee away and crossed his arms in annoyance. He knew they were talking about him, but if he asked that, he knew Rick would just lambast him that ‘not everything is about Morty,’ so instead, he decided to try and listen quietly to what they were saying.

“Él claramente quiere a tacarte en ese traje”[11] Ric glided his hand up Rick’s thigh as he flew the saucer, “Y la verda des que yo tambien…”[12]

Rick smacked his hand away, “Not now.”

“Pues, ¿qué tal una pequeña apuesta para hacer el día mas interesante?”[13]

“Te escucho.”[14]

“¡Yo también te escucho!”[15]Morty unhelpfully chimed in.

“El primero que lo haga correrse en Sutra jecomo un virgenemo cio nado en noche de graduación gana.”[16]

Rick snickered and darted a glance at his younger self, “Interesting ¿Cuá les son las reglas?[17]

“W-what are you guys talking about,” Morty nervously looked back and forth between the two Ricks, “I heard ‘reglas.’”

Ric tapped his chin thoughtfully before responding, “No le pode mos quitar la ropa, pero podemos juguetear porde bajo de ellas. Y estova a se restrictamente uno en uno. Así que si uno de nosotros interrumpe al otro, hay que detener lo todo”[18]

Rick laughed outright at that, “V-v-vas a perder ¿Cuáles la apuesta?[19]

“Hagamos lo usual.”Ric’s eyes grew dark and he grinned, “Y-yo planeo ganar, hijo de puta.”[20]

“Va a ser _genial_ decepcionarte”[21]

 “Can I be involved in the conversation now!?” Morty had only managed to pick up a few scattered words, and it wasn’t enough to give him even the faintest clue what they were talking about. But since he hadn’t heard his name, he figured he had been mistaken and they really had been talking about something unrelated.

Ric twisted in his chair, and squeezed Morty’s knee again, letting his fingers wrap around the inside of Morty’s thigh as he purred, “I agree, let’s talk about how goooood you look in this suit, oh my god…”

“Cut that out.” Rick sharply instructed.

Ric moved his hand, but winked at Morty before facing forward once more.

Rick landed the flying saucer in an inconspicuous area not long after, and as Morty stepped out into the Mexican sunshine he instantly regretted wearing a suit.

Rick stretched his legs and pulled out his flask, “I’m empty. Le-euughhet’s grab some tequila before the parade.”

Ric threw his arm around Morty’s shoulders, “Oye, go on. Morty’s never seen the parades before he doesn’t wanna stand around a liquor store with you. We’ll meet you down by the street.”

Above Morty’s heads, the Rick’s exchanged a charged look and seemed to argue telepathically before Rick shrugged and spun on his heel, “W-whatever, see you two assholes in a minute.”

Rick stalked off holding his flask as Ric dropped his arm from around Morty’s shoulders and stuck his hand out, “Vamos, bebé. Wanna hold hands?” [22]

Morty felt a hot blush enflame his face, but he happily reached forward and grabbed Ric’s hand, and together they walked down to the street where a Day of the Dead parade flushed with flowers was in full stride. Ric bought chicken tamales and handed one to Morty as they munched their snacks and pushed their way toward the front of the crowd.

Finishing his food, Morty tossed the wrapper in a nearby garbage can and turned to grin at Ric, “Thank you!”

Ric smirked, “You’re a mess. Let me clean you up.” He cupped the back of Morty’s neck and brought the teenager in close, running his tongue against Morty’s chin and jaw, licking away spicy red sauce.

Morty blushed and pushed him off slightly, “Ric! W-we’re in public…”

“I know—” Ric’s hands snuck beneath Morty’s jacket and clasped his waist with charmed familiarity, “Un poco mas excitante, ¿huh?”[23]

“Jeeeez…” Morty’s moans were muffled by a wave of silky, dark blue hair that fell against his face and tickled his nose as Ric dipped his head and pressed toothy kisses to Morty’s neck while pulling him closer still by the waist.

Somewhere in the back of Morty’s head he wondered if this was horribly sacrilegious, but it didn’t stop him from running his hands through Ric’s long hair and melting into the embrace.

“Soooo, how’s the-euullchh-how’s the parade going?”

Rick’s steely voice caught them both off guard, and Ric jumped slightly as his older self seemed to materialize through the crowd out of nowhere. As he glared up at the old man, Ric had to fight the urge to gnaw his lips to bits because old-as-hell, pissed off Rick Sanchez _in a suit_ was an unbelievably sexy sight to behold.

Morty was much less principled. Untangling himself from Ric, he straightened his jacket and stood beside Rick, trying his best to look innocent, “The-the parade is pretty good. Uh…how is the t-tequila?”

Rolling his eyes, Rick looked down at Morty standing to his side. His grandson’s face was flushed, his collar was askew, and a small red bite just beneath his ear was quickly darkening against his fair skin. Goddammit, Ric had started off quick. “We’re in Mexico Morty, the tequila is excellent.” Spying an impressive float coming up the hill, Rick clapped a hand on Morty’s shoulder, “Y-y-you wanna get up on my shoulders to see…?”

“I—” Morty hesitated, would it look weird? He was short but he didn’t exactly look like a child anymore. “I uh—”

Rick reached down, and hooked his hands beneath Morty’s armpits, ducking his head so he was eye-level, “Y-you really gotta stop giving a shit about what other people think, Morty,” before hefting him up as if Morty weighed nothing more than a bag of sugar, and settled him on his shoulders as Morty sputtered.

“B-b-but-but—”

“Morty, Morty, y-you gotta pay attention, watch!”

Sure enough, a mammoth float flanked by beautiful girls with sugar skulls painted on their faces made its way down the street. Some of the women danced by the sides of the crowd, handing out flower crowns, and Rick grabbed one, passing it up to Morty above his head. “Here, you’ll look like less of a fu-ueghh-cking gringo.”

Morty accepted the flower crown as it was passed up. Gigantic orange carnations and red chrysanthemums dotted with a few vibrant green leaves had been twisted into a fragrant crown. Morty settled it on his head, pulling a few of his curls out of the way, and smiled, he could still smell it even on top of his hair. “Gracias, Abuelo!”

“Yeah, yeah, just don’t get any pollen on me.”  


When the parade was done, Rick helped Morty off his shoulders, and the three of them walked through the crowded neighborhoods and side streets, with Morty sampling every kind of snack he could find, followed closely by the two Ricks who quarreled agreeably in Spanish.

“Ay!” Ric pointed in the direction of a few men standing by their guitars and smoking, “That’s Esteban, I’ve gotta say hi.”

Rick nodded, “Go on, Morty and I will find ways to entertain ourselves…”

Reconsidering, Ric paused and glanced down at Morty before glaring at Rick, “Maybe I should stay—”

“Oh my god, just go.” Rick shoved Ric off in the direction of the musicians as Morty looked up with a question.

“Where’s he going?”

“He’ll be back in a bit, d-don’t worry Morty.” Spying a bench down an alley in a quiet part of the street, Rick tugged Morty over and sat down, gesturing for Morty to sit beside him. “W-wanna try a shot of tequila?”

Morty’s eyes sparkled, “Woah, really? Y-yeah, Rick!”

Producing the limes he had bought from a booth while they were walking through the streets, and fishing a packet of salt out of his breast pocket, Rick set the items down between them and finally pulled out his flask. “I’m-I’m gonna show you first, Morty, then j-j-just copy me, okay?”

Nodding eagerly Morty smiled, “Got it.”

With a switchblade, Rick sliced the lime up into quarters before licking the side of his thumb and sprinkling half the packet of salt onto his hand. Morty watched in rapture as he popped the cap on his flask and held it and the lime in opposite hands. Fixing Morty with a steady gaze, Rick’s deep voice sent shivers down Morty’s back in spite of the hot weather.

“Salt first, then tequila, then lime. Lick, drink, then…bite.”

If Rick noticed how Morty squeaked on that last part of his sentence, he didn’t show it, and instead smoothly licked the salt off his hand, pounded back a shot from his flask, and then savagely chomped into the lime. Swallowing, he licked his lips and winked at Morty. “Ready?”

Morty’s babbled stammer barely made it out of his mouth as he stared across at Rick “F-f-for w-what?”

“To take a shot _Morty_.” Rick took Morty’s hand and licked it himself as Morty groaned in response, and sprinkled salt across his hand. He then handed Morty the flask and the lime wedge. “Do you remember what to do, or-or were you too busy staring at me l-l-like a lovesick little girl?”

Morty took the flask and lime in his hands and pouted at Rick, “Jeez, Rick, I remember!”

Rick watched as Morty stuck his tongue out and licked the salt, tentatively tipped back the flask and filled his whole mouth with tequila before swallowing it down, and then biting the lime and squeezing his eyes shut at the strong flavor. Pulling the lime away, Morty smiled up at Rick, “That wasn’t so bad…”

The flower crown had slipped slightly and was sitting on top of Morty’s brown curls at an angle, with petals falling every time Morty made a movement too fast. His cheeks were pink and his lips were wet from the lime and Rick wanted to say something witty and wicked but his grandson beaming up at him under a halo of flowers was too much. Leaning forward, Rick grabbed Morty’s tie and pulled him forward into a scorching kiss.

Morty whimpered as his tie choked his throat, and hearing the noise, Rick grinned and pulled tighter, as his mouth left Morty’s and traveled across to his ear, “I’m going to use this tie later hold your hands still while I lick…and drink…and—” He chomped down hard on Morty’s earlobe as Morty moaned and placed his trembling hands on the lapels of his jacket.

“Too…nn…hot.”

“Thank you for the compliment.”

“The jaaaacket…” Morty shrugged his shoulders out of the jacket and let it pool around his waist as Rick choked him tighter with his tie and moved down Morty’s jaw, to his throat, where he traced the bouncing Adam’s apple with his tongue.

“Oye, ¿a plena luz del día?”[24]

Morty yelped in surprise and fell backward onto the bench as Rick turned with a glare, “Took you long enough.”

“Miss me?” Ric looked over at Morty who was in a frenzy trying to fix his tie. “What happened to your jacket, babe?”

“Oh,” Morty shrugged, “Mom was right, I’m hot. I took it off.”

Rick was turned away from Morty, so Morty couldn’t see the shit-eating grin he was flashing at his younger self, but Ric was not so easily defeated.

“Mi pequeño y sensual tamale. Give me your jacket and I’ll carry it for you.” [25]

“Thanks!” Morty stood and handed Ric the jacket, “What are we doing next?”

Ric tucked the jacket under his arm, “Found a party for us, you in, old man?”

Rick stood and straightened his blazer, “Please. I’ll be impressed if you assholes can keep up with _me_. Oh and uh, y-y-you might wanna fix yourself Morty…”

Sure enough, the front of Morty’s slacks was pushed forward insistently by the beginnings of a boner. Morty blushed and spun around, giving the Rick’s his back as he tried to make his arousal less evident.

Standing beside Ric, Rick sipped from his flask and smiled, “Yo voy a ganar.” [26]

“Atragantate con una verga, hijo de puta.” [27]

“La tuya no es lo suficientemente grande como para que me atragante.” [28]

“Recordaré ese pequeño comentario la próxima vez que te arrodilles para mí, anciano” [29]

Morty turned, “Okay, is it better?”

Both Ricks bit back a smile and nodded seriously as they answered together “Yes.”

Ric then lead the way to a dark little bar on a different street, followed by a sharply dressed old man and an adorably horny little flower child.

The bar was dimly lit and smelled like flowers, burnt incense, beer, and cayenne. Music serenaded the crowd through the speakers as people danced and drank and yelled at each other. Skulls dotting the walls along with alters and flowers and candles gave a creepy but celebratory ambiance to the party. Rick headed straight for the bar, but Ric tossed Morty’s jacket onto a nearby chair and started pushing him toward the dance floor.

“But—” Morty nervously looked around, “Is-is this okay?”

Ric grabbed Morty’s hand and swung him in a little circle, “Relájate, bebé. You were fine dancing with me backstage remember?” [30]

“Y-yeah, but-but-but—”

Ric suddenly pulled Morty against his chest and spun them both together effortlessly, swaying perfectly to the music, “Dance with me, mi amor, don’t think so much.”

Morty chewed his lip at the endearment and obediently placed his hands inside Rick’s hands. A faster-paced song started up, and holding onto Rick’s hands became the only thing Morty could accurately do. Ric threw him back and forth across the dance floor, twirling Morty around one moment before dragging him into his chest and shimmying him around some more.

At the end of the song, Ric dropped Morty into a low dip, flashing him a smile that sent Morty’s pulse skyrocketing. Pulling him back up to stand Ric shook his head, “You have to practice, Morty, that was embarrassing.”

Morty pouted, “I was trying my best!”

Ric adopted a look of surprise, “¿Lo estabas?”[31]        

“Yes.”

“I wasn’t trying _my_ best.” Ric led Morty to a dark corner of the bar and dropped down into a seat, pulling Morty to straddle his lap, “You want my best, Morty?”

“Oooooh—” Morty tugged at his own tie, “C-c-can I t-take my tie off?”

“Te lo puedes quitar todo si quieres …” [32] Ric purred as his hands gripped Morty’s waist securely, and he smooched both of Morty’s cheeks before pulling him into a deep, lingering kiss.

Morty desperately yanked his tie off as Ric’s tongue found his inside the shared cavern of their moving mouths, and gasped into the kiss, as Ric’s hands move from his waist to his ass, where they gripped aggressively and pulled him even closer, so his crotch was pressed up against Ric’s abdomen.

“Wow, y-you—nnn—” Morty pushed against Ric’s chest and stared at him, flushed and flustered, “I-I’m j-just nervous about all the attention in public…”

Ric shugged, “No one is paying attention to us, cutie. Besides,” he flexed his bicep at Morty and winked, “Do you really think I’d let anything happen to you?”

“N-no,” Morty couldn’t help himself, he reached forward and tested the bicep with his hand, squeezing and widening his eyes at how hard the muscle was, before turning his gaze back to Ric before him, “No, you wouldn’t.” Moving his hands to tenderly cup Ric’s face, Morty reveled in the feeling of warm skin and rough stubble beneath his fingertips and kissed him firmly.

Ric smiled beneath the kiss and moved one hand across Morty’s lap to rub him through the front of his pants. Morty was hard as a rock, pushing against his palm, and even gentle touches sent shudders running through his slim frame as he sat in Ric’s lap and kissed his neck, complaining about the necklaces in his way.

“¡Y esta noche, se nos une al escenario un invitado especial en la guitarra!” [33]          
“Ay, joder.” [34]Ric looked up at the stage to see his friends walking on and waving at him, a few snickering at his lap full of Morty that was getting his flower crown tangled in chains. Ric sighed, “Morty, I gotta—”

“Ricardo Martín _San_ cheeeeez!”

Morty pulled away from Ric’s neck with a burst of petals and wiped his mouth with an excited smile, “Oh! Ric, th-that’s you! Uhh—” His face contorted with the effort,” “¿Vas a tocar musica ahora?” [35]

“Yeah –euuughh- Ric, you gonna play?”

Rick was standing framed by incense smoke with a short, fat cigar chomped between his teeth, a bottle of tequila under one arm, holding two beers in one hand, and a fruity pink drink with pineapple slices in the other.

Growling, Ric slid Morty off him, and brushed petals off the front of his suit. Adjusting Morty’s crown so it was straight, he passed Rick and took one of the beers as he stared him down, “Disfrútalo mientras puedas…” [36]

“T-yeuuughhh-Tu mejor disfruta _caminar_ mientras puedas, p-porque estoy a punto de ganar.” [37]

 

Ric snorted and walked off, waving at the dancing crowd as he made his way on stage. Rick set the drinks on a small table nearby and then tugged the table in front of the seat. As he sat down he took note of Morty’s state of dishevelment and pursed his lips, “Re-re-eachhh-al classy, Morty.”

Morty pouted and adjusted some of the wrinkles in his shirt, “W-well you’re one to talk, Rick! You were kissing me earlier too.”

“Morty,” Rick picked up the tie that had fallen against the corner of the seat, “H-how’d this get here?”

“Oh,” Morty lowered his eyes, “Sorry I keep taking stuff off, Rick, but my tie was just choking me while I was trying to dance, and j-just getting in the-the way, y’know?”

Rick slid next to Morty in the seat and thoughtfully wound the tie around his hand, “Do you re-euughh-member what I said I’d do with this tie, Morty?”

Morty was so wound up from Ric, he nearly melted at those words, and his tongue flickered out to lick his lips, “Oh y-yesss, I-I mean, I—”

Rick leaned forward and took Morty’s hands in his own, before staring at him intently and moving the hands behind his back. Morty was thankful for the loud music as Rick buried his nose and mouth in the flowers and soft brown curls of Morty’s forehead and pressed a hard kiss there as he securely tied Morty’s wrists and forearms behind him. Morty whimpered as he tried to move and found himself bound comfortably, but immovably. Rick sat back and sipped his beer as he observed Morty with a smirk, “Go on, Morty, I-I know you remember. What’d y-you’re ol grandpa say he was gonna do?”

“L-lick, drink, and uh…bite?” Even just saying it out loud, Morty felt his face enflame.

Rick leaned close again, and with the tip of his tongue he ran it against Morty’s jawline, pausing at his ear to whisper, “Hahh—I love to make you blush, you little shit,” before pulling back again and settling himself down into the seat.

Rick chugged his beer, put it down on the table and then pulled out a shot glass and poured himself a shot of tequila. “Y-y-y’know what Morty, I-euuhgh-bet this guy’s gonna get up there and do some fingerpicking, in-in the spotlight and shit—th-that’s what I would do. What an a-hole, am-am I right, Morty?”

Stunned into silence with a raging boner and sweat pooling against his neck, covered in petals, Morty’s mouth could only move to pronounce: “Whu-whu-whu—”

Rick found his cigar from where he had placed it on the table and winked at Morty, “Bite.” He chomped the end off, spit it onto the floor, stuck the cigar back between his lips and lit it. Dragging deeply, he breathed out and grinned, “Oooohhh yeah, th-there’s an alien buddy of mine here who hooked it _up_.”

“Rick, w-what was that?” Morty squirmed in annoyance, “Wh-why’d you tie me up and-and—”

“W-were you _expecting_ something more overt, Morty? Mmm—” Rick took his shot and then poured another, “I’m n-not as ridiculous as I used to be. It’s all about _precision_ , Morty!”

Morty’s wide eyes stared at Rick, “ _What_?”

“D-dull as a sack of hammers.” Rick puffed his cigar as he moved one hand to push Morty up against the back of the chair so he was sitting straight. “Sit up. Don’t move.” His hand slid down to settle against Morty’s bulge. At the touch, Morty bucked his hips up and started to lean forward, but Rick pushed him back against the seat hard and moved his hand. “ _Don’t_ move. You are moving, Morty! That’s the opposite of ‘don’t move!’”

Morty groaned, “Riiiick, c’monnn—”

Rick pushed him into the back of the chair before leaning back himself and feeling Morty up under the table, “Shut up.”  Rick’s touches were so light it almost tickled; his finger tips barely grazed the outlines of Morty’s cock angrily throbbing inside the tight fabric, furious at having been denied all day. Any time Morty even fidgeted, Rick’s fingers would disappear, and Morty would whine and sit back up straight and those depraved digits would return and tease him into hysterics once again.

Rick drank and smoked and watched himself perform as Morty gasped in excess beside him. “Honestly M-morty y-you gotta control yourself better than this.” He chuckled as Morty whipped his head around to glare at him, “Hey, you didn’t even try to stop me from tying you up.”

Morty groaned as Rick’s hand squeezed for a second, and fought every urge in his body to thrust up, “Y-y-you both are s-so unfair—”

“Y-you just aren’t creative, Morty.”

Morty huffed, but then an idea occurred to him. “Can I at l-least have a break to have a drink?”

Rick turned the straw toward Morty and pushed the glass to the edge of the table, “W-watermelon strawberry aquas frescas, it should be pretty sweet—”

Morty didn’t bother waiting for further explanation. He tilted his head to the side to look up at Rick from beneath his flower crown, before leaning over slowly at the waist with his tongue stuck out to lick the straw up into his mouth and suck.

“Fuck.” The curse escaped his lips before he could stop it, and Rick angrily puffed his cigar some more as he watched a little smile play on the corners of Morty’s mouth as he puckered his lips and did his best dick-sucking impression on the poor straw. Leaning back against the seat, Morty leaned his head to look at Rick, and licked his lips.

Rick was good at delaying gratification for everyone but himself. He took the cigar out of his mouth with one hand as the other cupped the back of Morty’s neck and pulled him into a bruising kiss. Enraptured by Morty’s sweet taste and the smell of carnations and feeling the beads of sweat run onto his knuckles, Rick had drowned out all other noise except for Morty’s happy hums—including the completion of Ric’s set onstage, and his subsequent cat-like approach.

The tip of Morty’s tongue was boldly darting around Rick’s mouth when the teenager abruptly tore himself away from the kiss to lean his head against the chair and grunted “OH! OH!” Before collapsing into the seat and sighing happily.

Rick watched the spectacle with mild surprise—he didn’t think himself that good of a kisser—which turned into horrified outrage as Ric crawled out from under the table between Morty’s legs and sat down on the other side of Rick. A dark damp spot in the front of Morty’s crotch from where Ric had mouthed him through his slacks widened slightly as Morty shot is load into his own clothes.

“Oh, hola perdedor.” [38]

“T-Tu maldito- Tu, hijo de—” [39]

“Ey, debiste prestar atención—” [40]

“Te _robaste_ esa victoria—” [41]

“Solo los perdedores lloriquean sobre trampas, hombre—oh no, ¿nos volvemos aburridos cuando viejos?” [42]

Rick growled and poured himself another shot before passing the bottle to Ric. “Que te jodan.” [43]

“Ah, ah, ah, todavia no, aún hay que poner el bebé a dormir.” [44] He inclined his head at Morty who had all but passed out in his chair with a silly smile wrapped around his face and petals dropping from his head.

Rick nodded, “Where’s his jacket?”

Ric found the abandoned article of clothing as Rick untied Morty’s arms. Tossing the jacket on top of Morty, and leaning him over to doze against the table, Rick pointed over at the bar, “Shots?”

“Fuck yeah!”

Hours later after Morty had woken up and partied with the Ricks before falling asleep once again as the party stretched far into the night, the crescent moon found Rick swaying as he walked toward the flying saucer, followed by an equally unsteady Ric, cradling a sleeping Morty in his arms. It was a combined effort getting Morty into the backseat, as they spent five minutes arguing whether or not Morty would prefer to be cool or warm as he slept, but finally they were back in their own seats and flying back toward home.

“I can’t wait to get home…”

Rick grimaced, “Maldito tramposo de mierda.”  [45]       

“Still mad about that?” Ric chuckled, “No puedo esperar a fastidiarte.” [46]

“J-j-ju-euhghhh-st so you know, I always get revenge.”

“I know; me too.”

“ _I know_.”

They turned to stare each other down, when a sleepy groan floated up from the backseat, “Nnn-nn s-sus voces siguen molestandome… ¿pueden poner música por favor?” [47]

Both Ricks immediately faced the front so Morty couldn’t see them smile at the carefully spoken Spanish.

“Sí, mi pequeña flor.”[48]

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of people ask for translations when there's Spanish in these fics, and usually I don't provide that because google translate is actually pretty accurate, and also because the feeling of confusion and befuddlement is what Morty feels too, so I think it gives the reader a nice connection with one of the characters. But this time, plot information relevant to the story is in Spanish, so please find the translations below:
> 
> Spanish to English translations:  
> [1]“Hey, wake up motherfucker, Happy All Saints Day!”  
> [2]"My little baby—”  
> [3]"You should know by now I prefer no clothes at all…”  
> [4] “Oh my god, my daughter is so sweet, what a blessing!”  
> [5]“Oh shut up.”  
> [6] “Hey, let’s have some fun with him today.”  
> [7]“Careful, he speaks more Spanish now.”  
> [8] “I know Spanish so no more secret conversations!”  
> [9] “Just speak fast, he’ll only be able to catch a couple words”  
> [10]“What’s fast?”  
> [11]“He clearly wants to pounce on you in that suit”  
> [12]“Me too, really…”  
> [13] “Anyway, how about a little wager to make today more interesting?”  
> [14]“I’m listening.”  
> [15]“I’m listening too!”  
> [16]“First one to make him cum in his suit like an overexcited virgin on prom night wins.”  
> [17] What are the rules?”  
> [18] “Can’t take his clothes off, but you can play around underneath them. And this will be strictly one-on-one. If one of us interrupts the other, you gotta stop everything.”  
> [19] “Y-y-you’re gonna lose. What’s the bet?”  
> [20]“Let’s do the usual.” - “I plan on winning, motherfucker.”  
> [21]“It’s going to be great disappointing you.”  
> [22]Let’s go, babe.  
> [23] “A little more exciting, huh?”  
> [24]“Oye, in broad daylight?”  
> [25] “My cute little hot tamale.  
> [26]“I’m gonna win.”  
> [27]“Choke on a dick, motherfucker.”  
> [28]“Yours isn’t big enough for me to choke on.”  
> [29]“I’ll remember that little comment next time you’re on your knees for me, geezer.”  
> [30]“Relax, babe.  
> [31] “You were?”  
> [32] “You can take everything off if you like…”  
> [33]“And tonight, we have a special guest guitarist joining us onstage!”  
> [34]“Ah, fuck.”  
> [35]You will play music now?”  
> [36] “Enjoy him while you can…”  
> [37] “Y-yeuuughhh-you’d better enjoy walking while you can, b-because I’m about to win.”  
> [38]“Oh hey loser.”  
> [39]“Y-you fucking-you son of a—”  
> [40]“Hey, you should’ve been paying attention—”  
> [41]“You stole that win—”  
> [42]“Only losers cry about cheating, man—oh no, do we become lame in old age?”  
> [43] “Fuck you.”  
> [44]“Ah, ah, ah, not yet, we still have to put the baby to bed.”  
> [45] “Fucking shitty cheater.”  
> [46] “I can’t wait to tease you.”  
> [47] “Nnn-nn y-your voices keep dis-disturbing me…can you play music please?”  
> [48]“Yes, my little flower.”


End file.
